


Always

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [60]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 3





	Always

Clint flopped face first onto his bed when he walked into the room, making Nat raise an eyebrow at him. “Tired?” She asked playfully.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Just…” he shrugged. “Tired.” He sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Her hand instantly went to his back. She leaned on her side, watching his face.

“Their nursery furniture is built.” He muttered.

“Yeah?” She smiled. “That’s exciting.”

Clint groaned. “It makes it so much more real, though.” He told her. “They’re talking nursery themes, too. And Parker is staying the night. She told me about sleeping in Vin’s room, and I told her I knew because you check on them sometimes, if I don’t, basically.” He went on. “I don’t think she knew how to take that.”

She hummed. “She’s not used to being checked on. I hope you told her it’s just because we worry.”

“I told her I used to check on them in their beds to make sure they were safe. That when she got with Parker, it got worse.” He cringed.

She sighed. “Oh, Clint.” She kissed his head. “What did she say?” She ran her hand up and down his back.

“Nothing much at all.” He sighed heavily. “Should I stop checking on them all together? They’re adults, she’s starting a family…”

She gave him a sad smile. “Maybe. JARVIS will always tell us if something’s wrong.” She assured him, knowing that he would always worry about the two of you. “And I’m sure if they need us, they’ll let us know.”

Clint shrugged. “Do you think she’ll still want me in her life now that she’s got her own?”

“Of course she will!” Nat told him. “She loves you, so does Vin. And Parker, while scared of you, looks up to you.”

He made a noise and shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” She asked, confused. “She came back, didn’t she? She still posts about us on her instagram.” She grabbed her phone when he looked at her curiously. “See?” She showed him a picture of the two of them making faces at each other with the caption ‘love my parents. Dorks.’

That seemed to calm him a little, but he still nuzzled to her chest, something he did when upset. He didn’t say anything, just let the silence take over.

“You know we’ll have our hands full, too.” She whispered. “Two tiny Hawks…” She kissed his cheek.

“Do you want boys or girls?” He asked, voice muffled.

She smiled. “Oddly enough, Y/N/N asked me the same thing. I hadn’t really thought about it, but I really don’t have a preference. You?”

“I don’t know how babies are, but I would imagine they’re both hard.” He chuckled. “At least with boys, though, I kinda know what to expect when they’re older? I mean, I’m a guy.”

She chuckled. “Not an average guy.” She kissed his hair. “And I’m not an average girl, so maybe boys would be for the best.” She half teased, knowing she’d be happy with either, or both of the nurse tech wasn’t right. “As long as they don’t have your love of hiding in small places.” She chuckled.

“They will.” He nodded. “And I’m sure they’ll be good at it.” He mused. “Some dads teach their kids to play catch. I’ll teach them to beat all their friends at hide and seek.”

“And I’ll teach them how to throat punch.” She nodded, looking serious as Clint peeked up at her. “And more, but no need to think about the specifics now.”

“You’re gonna be a hot mom.” Clint eyed her. “So hot. A milf.” Nat laughed, shaking her head.

“I’m surprised you even know that word.” She teased as she shoved him. When he grinned, her face softened. “I love your smile.”

He cupped her cheek. “And I love you.” He pulled her towards him, into a soft kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and rubbed at his chest.

* * *

“Hey, Parker?” You glanced up at him while the pair of you were watching tv.

“Yeah?” His attention instantly focused on you. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “I was thinking…if one of the babies is a boy…about naming it after you?”

He blushed brightly. “Me?” His signature squeak never failed. You giggled at that, nodding. “You sure?” He tilted his head. “Why?” He said curiously.

“Because you’re a great guy, and you’ll be a great dad.” You shrugged, as if it was obvious. “I thought it just seemed a very smart choice.”

He brought you closer with his arms and kissed your temple. “I love you so much.” You could hear the emotions in his voice.

You blushed and pecked his lips. “I love you more.” You settled back against him, feeling content.

He moved his hand so it was resting on your middle and leaned into you more. He still felt that fear, but he tried to focus on the positive. Sometimes his mind would drift off and he’d either grow anxious or upset. Having you in his arms helped him more than you knew.

You got up a bit later to go make some snacks, wondering where your brother was. “JARVIS, is Vin still with Wade?”

“Yes, Miss. Do you wish me to retrieve him?”

“No, thanks.” You sighed. “What’re they doing?” You felt bad for asking.

“Video games I believe.” He replied. “Shall I tell him you have asked?”

“Mm, no it’s okay.” You eyed the pantry. “Ask him if they’d like some snacks?” You’d at least offer to feed him.

JARVIS went quiet for a moment, then replied. “Both men have said yes please.”

Nodding to yourself, you went about making a snack for yourself and Parker, and then Vin and Wade. You sighed before going to take a small tray to your brother and his friend, peeking into his room. “I have snacks.”

“Babyhawk! Come join.” Wade instantly demanded.

“Uh, no thanks. Parker is waiting with our snacks in the common room.” You went in and sat the tray down.

“You sure?” Wade asked, pausing it. “We’d love to have you, wouldn’t we Vinny?”

You were surprised that he was already calling him that. You glanced at your brother, earning a look that looked slightly familiar but you couldn’t place it. “Uh, actually Parker and I were in the middle of the movie so…” You motioned to the door. “Enjoy your games. And, I have a feeling you’ll be in here all night, too. So, night, Vin.” You glanced at them both before quickly leaving, frowning to yourself. It seemed that Vin was getting attached to Wade quicker than anyone before. You briefly wondered if this was how Vin felt when you started dating Parker. Taking a deep breath, you made a note to talk to him the next day.

Parker was munching on some trail mix when you came back in and opened his arms. “You okay?” He asked, noting the look on your face.

You nodded, then shrugged as you climbed into his lap. “Vin doesn’t get attached to people easily but…” You rested your head on his shoulder. “Wade is already calling him ‘Vinny’.”

Parker took your hand in his. “Maybe he really likes his friendship?” He kissed the back of it.

“Vin gave me this…look, but I can’t put my finger on where I’ve seen it before.”

“A bad one?” He played with your fingers. Hopefully he could talk you through this.

“I don’t think so.” You hummed as you thought. “He used to look at me at parties like that…” You shut your eyes as you thought. You tried to think back at parties and your eyes shot open. “Oh my god…” You breathed as it hit you.

Parker looked lost. “Care to tell me?”

“He’d…” You shook your head. “He’d give me that look when he was getting it on with a girl and wanted to be left alone.”

His eyebrows shot up. “But… Wade’s a guy. Who’s like twice his age!”

“I had to of mistaken the look, right?” You stared at him. “Right?!” You blinked. “There’s no way…” If your brother had a thing for a guy, cool, but this was Wade.

Parker looked at you, just as surprised. “Maybe you took it wrong?” He tried to assure. “You can always talk with him tonight or tomorrow.”

Nodding, you settled against him. “Vin deserves someone not like Wade.” You whispered. “He deserves the best.”

Parker squeezed you. “Maybe it’s more of a best friend thing he wants? Cause I get that.” He kissed the top of your head. “A lot is changing, and fast.”

You just nodded, thoughts clouding your mind.

* * *

Vin came down, alone, about an hour later, hoping to get some time with you. He went to the common room first, making eye contact with Parker before glancing at you. You looked zoned out, making him wonder if you were okay. “H-Hey.” He announced himself softly. “Wanna take a walk, sis?”

You glanced at up at him. “Please don’t tell me you left Wade unattended in the tower?”

Vin winced. “No, he’s still in my room. Napping.” He shrugged. “Just for a few minutes?”

You felt Parker squeezed your side in encouragement and nodded, standing. “Okay.” you got up, kissing Parker softly. “Meet me in my room after?”

“Our room now?” Parker gave you a small smile.

You grinned. “Our room. Wait, you don’t have any stuff here. Wanna run and get some for tonight and we can get more tomorrow?”

He tilted his head and nodded. “Probably a good idea. I can check on May also.” He got up, picking up the snacks. “Let me take care of this first.”

You smiled lovingly at him and walked out as soon as he went to toss things away. “So, what’s up?” You asked your brother.

He shrugged. “A few things I guess. Firstly, sorry for not coming down to watch movies with you and Parker.” He started off. “I didn’t wanna ditch Wade.”

You nodded. “It’s okay, I didn’t wanna crash whatever you two were doing,” You glanced at him. “Seemed like you wanted to be alone.”

He audibly gulped. “I guess I kinda did, yeah.” He was blushing, taking you more off guard. “I was sure you knew that face.”

“I-I did. But it confused me.” You turned to him. “I had placed it only after leaving you be.” You admitted. “Then I was really confused.”

“I’m probably just as confused as you are.” He admitted. “This is…very new.” He sighed. “Please don’t freak out, or tell anyone. Please? I’m getting why you didn’t tell us about Parker now, and why you didn’t want to be ‘joked’ about.”

You gave him a brief unamused look. “Finally.” Then you went over and hugged him. “It’s okay. I get it.” You told him. “I won’t say anything. Well, except to maybe Parker. Only because he helped me work through my thoughts.”

“I doubt he’d say anything anyway.” Vin shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. “I don’t even know what I’m feeling but I t-think I like him.” He said bashfully. “A lot.”

You blinked at him. “Vin…” You said gently. “Why him?” You were curious. “We’ve never even seen his face.”

He shrugged. “I have.”

You tilted your head. “You have?” You didn’t hide your surprise. “When?”

He blushed. “Probably a few days ago I think. It was an accident.” He told you. “No big deal.” At least it wasn’t to him.

You nodded, looking at him in concern. “You know he’s much older, yeah?” You pointed out. “Like, by twice.”

He nodded. “I didn’t give it serious thought until after our birthday.” He admitted. “Honestly didn’t even cross my mind until recently.”

You knew he wouldn’t have said anything until he had been for sure of his feelings. “And his girlfriend?” You asked softly.

“He doesn’t have one.”

You frowned. “He doesn’t?” You thought you’d heard him mention her before. “I thought he was seeing someone named Vanessa?” You mused. “Maybe I heard wrong.”

“I mean, I asked him.” He furrowed his brows. “He said he didn’t have anyone to go home to.” He explained. “I would think that means there’s no girlfriend.”

“Or they don’t live together yet.” You countered. “I just don’t want you getting hurt, Vin.” You assured him. “I hate thinking of you in pain.”

He nodded and shuffled his feet. “I’ll figure it out. I just wanted to tell you.” He shrugged. “You’re the only one I can talk to about this, ya know?”

You gave him a soft smile. “I’ll always be here for you, like always.” You promised. “As much as Wade is a pain in the ass…I won’t judge you for what you like.” You hugged him. “Promise.”

He hugged you back tightly. “I was freaking out because you know how much I love girls.” He chuckled. “This is very, very different.”

“He’s not even an average guy, so don’t look into it too much.” You teased. “Just keep your wall up okay? And I’ll let you know if I find anything out about Vanessa.” You playfully punched his shoulder.

“Please.” He nodded. “I don’t want to be freaking out over nothing.”


End file.
